


Pure

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: This is my eighth installment for @mrs-squirrel-chester ‘s Album Fanfic Writing Challenge. My album is Smokin’ Hearts and Broken Guns - Shaman’s Harvest. This one was inspired by Ten Million Voices from that album.





	

Are the whispers turning your mind.  
They’re the wolves nipping at your heels.  
Trying to drag you down when the light is gone.  
  
And now winter is coming she preys on us all.  
Watch how they’re mocking ready to fall.  
And our pulses are pounding to the sound of the drum.  
  
When it feels like your heart has been bled.  
And there’s no more left to be said.  
Trying not to fall.  
  
There are ten million souls  
who are feeling like you.  
And ten million more who are finding the truth.  
Then it feels like you’re right where you belong.  
When ten million voices are one.

There is no sun here.

There’s dark. And there’s darker.

The landscape is the same everywhere. Dead trees, rocks, shades of gray and black. I’ve forgotten what color looks like.

I’ve forgotten what it feels like to lay down and really sleep.

I feel… alert. My eyes are scanning every second, looking for that blur of motion that means another one’s coming for me. Adrenaline pumping through my veins 24/7. I can’t stop moving, can’t drop my guard for one second, or I’m dead.

Every kind of monster I ever hunted is here, a few I’ve never seen before. They don’t get to hunt humans anymore, not here. Not until I showed up. I wonder if they know me, if they know how many of their kind I sent here.

Doesn’t matter. Kill or be killed, hunt or be hunted, that’s my life now.

I don’t know if there’s a way out of here. All I know is to keep fighting until one of those sons of bitches takes me down. And fuck if I’m gonna make that easy for them.

It’s crazy though. I don’t feel like an outsider. I mean, I know I am. But I’m… I fit here. There’s no pretense, no polite bullshit, no fake anything. Just from-the-gut action and reaction, and to be honest, it’s kind of a relief. I don’t have to explain myself to anyone. Because, monster or human, doesn’t matter, we’re all the same here.

Don’t know how long I’ve been here. It’s hard to keep track of time without day and night. Could be days, could be weeks, I stopped trying to figure it out because it was making me crazy.

I was on my own for a while – like I said, no sense of time here. Then this crazy-ass vamp shows up, gives me a hand in a fight. The son of a bitch is nuts, whistling while he takes off heads. Like he’s having the time of his life. Death. Whatever.

He says there’s a way out of here. That he’ll help me find it if I take him out. I told him as soon as we find Cas, or find out what happened to him, we’ve got a deal.

I don’t know if it’s true. But he’s had my back so far.

In the meantime, I hear someone – something – coming. Bring it on, you son of a bitch. I’m ready.

Sometimes – it feels like I’m right where I belong.


End file.
